The Lost Isle of Middle-Earth
by Kitiara-chaa
Summary: The Undying Lands were closely guarded, but the identity of the Guardians were long forgotten, until the arrival of the heir to the Guardians brought about a whole new world for the leaders of the Middle-Earth to work with. And a whole new person for one aloof, stoic Sindarin prince to consider.
1. Prologue

A girl whose lived her whole life with her mother on a secluded cliff by the sea, she's never known life beyond milking their cows, collecting the eggs and exploring the vast forests that are behind her home. Rosalind, daughter of Sylvanna and Borack was quite restless in her small village east of Gondor, with no one but the animals and creatures around her to play with, and her mother for conversation.

She had a wild spirit, even as a child her parents could barely keep her in the house for extended periods of time, and more often than not, little Rosalind was found outside.

But she's never questioned, for living alone being interdependent on her mother, she's grown to care deeply for the elder lady's health and mental wellbeing. While she was curious, she never asked for more.

With the arrival of a family member for her ancestors however, Rosalind is about to finally find out about the part of her history that her mother had hoped she would never have to find out. And as a whole new world opens up to her, she embarks on a journey that had so far only been in her dreams.


	2. Chapter 1

What was the count now? Looking up at the sky, she brushed the sun-streaked blonde hair out of her eyes, their irises glittering under the bright glare of the sun as she affirmed that for the record, she's been out of her house for a good 7 hours already.

She was going to get an earful when she got back.

Not that this was the first time really, which explained why her feet was still light footed as she leapt gracefully down from the low branch she had been perched on. Bare feet touched the rough dirt ground of the dense forest, and her serviceable brown dress barely snagged on the various twigs and branches as she ran across the uneven ground. Her hair was swept away from her line of vision, and the smile reached her honey brown eyes when she finally spied the silhouette of her village on the edges of the forest.

"Rosalind! Whe-"

"Right here Mams!" she replied quickly, knowing full well that Sylvanna would be searching for her by now. Quickly shaking her head to make the last few stray dry leaves fall away from her mildly frizzy brown hair, she grinned when she saw the elder lady's disapproving features.

"I know I know, I shouldn't be running around. But I saw the fire-backed Salamandar Mams! It was beckoning me to go with him. I couldn't not." Rosalind tried to reason, turning around to start organizing the chopped firewood as she was supposed to do in the first place. With her back turned, she was unable to see the fond look that crossed Sylvanna's face before she scolded. "You can't leave that axe lying around still, Rosa. Someone will get hurt."

It was an admonishment without zeal though, for beyond anything, Sylvanna knew why her daughter could not resist the attraction and call of a lizard, any lizard or scaled creature in this realm.

Giving one last look at the beloved daughter, the elderly silver-haired lady swept back in to the humble cottage they shared, brushing her fingers lovingly across the mantel where her deceased husband's picture was propped up next to his ceremonial dagger. Pausing in her steps, she glanced up helplessly with a wane smile. "Should I tell her, dear Borack? It has been many, many years."

"You're no longer left with a choice, _Inadta_."

The voice was deep, meaningful and even a little reproachful. But what made Sylvanna whip around was not the sudden voice in what was supposed to be her empty cottage, but the name. A name she hadn't heard refer to her for a long time. And sure enough, it was matched with a face she hadn't seen for a long, long time.

"_Coi tepohaic coanwor vi drong tairais._"

"What are you doing here?!" Sylvanna hissed, as the shock wore off. Quickly, she closed the door leading to where Rosalind was chopping wood behind her, and scowled at the newcomer who had made himself at home among the simple furniture they had in the small kitchen. "You've liked your life for the past 50 years?"

"Of course I have! I have no need for you to come and disrupt, _Maekrix_."

"You remember your _Draconic_. At least you have not forsaken your roots completely, daughter." the man mentioned, levelling his gaze. But it was at the 'daughter', that Sylvanna's features shuttered up, even as the scowl dissapeared.

"_Opsola_."

"I have waited 50 years to hear that, _Hianag_."

"You know why I left, _Opsola_." she muttered, not moving as the elderly man reached to touch her. His wizened hand closed over her clenched fists, his eyes matching hers in their amber brown as their gazes met. "I do, _Hianag_. But I also know that he no longer is around. He has outlived his human life. Is it not time to return?"

"But…" her gaze wandered to the open window, and her father followed her gaze. A soft smile graced his lips as he saw who she watched. "Is that my granddaughter?" he paused, and then asked in a softer, more meaningful tone. "Do you mean to keep her from me?"

"No! I just… she is a lot like us. She stopped aging when she hit her mid-twenties, and I have never been able to answer her questions on why. She…. Rosalind is very used to our human life. I do not know how to tell her, why she stopped aging, why she has boundless energy… why lizards, snakes and all sorts of creatures are drawn to her."

"She has to learn, _Inadta_. Soon when another 50 years has passed, she will wonder."

"That is why Borack and I chose to live alone, away from people so they would not pry."

"So do you plan to seclude yourself for the rest of your lives? That is not the life I would want for you."

"Why have you come, _Opsola_?" Sylvanna asked, bringing the topic of discussion away from her precious daughter, the only proof of love she had remaining between her and her human husband.

"Out of necessity, _hianag_. The dragons refuse to listen any longer. They say we are too old, too set in their ways. They want to advance in a way I no longer know how. I cannot helm the Dragonborns for much longer, _Inadta_. I need you back."

"Rosalind…"

"I will explain. She will understand. She is young, she will adapt." he tried to coax, squeezing her hands. Sylvanna looked at her father, and then through the window again. For a long while, her gaze didn't waver as she watched Rosalind's strong but young form chop the wood needed for winter, before finally heaving a sigh. "On your promise, that if she ever wants to leave, you will not stop her as you tried to stop me? I want her to live the life she wants."

"_Inglata, sia hianag_." the words were spoken in draconic, the mothertongue of the Dragonborn race in Middle Earth, a race long forgotten and of small numbers. But it was a binding language to all Dragonborn which made Sylvanna smile as she called out for her daughter to enter the cottage.


	3. Chapter 2

While hope had returned when the Great Eagles arrived right after Bolg's death to assist in annihilating the Fellbeast of the Orc's from the sky as the battle raged on land, that hope was a quickly diminishing light as the Great Eagle's themselves were taken out one by one. The great birds were a massive help, but with the massive amount of Fellbeasts carrying weapon-wielding Orcs', the eagles were outnumbered.

"Legolas, the Great Eagles are being felled."

Bilbo's voice seemed disillusioned, as if he could not fathom the world anymore after Thorin's death, But at the very least, the gravity of the words reached the Sindarin elfin Prince's ears. Quickly whipping his head around, his eyes grew even wider when he heard a call of "Dragons!" go up, a frenzy of fear among his own people as the flying creatures in the sky they all had assumed to be more Great Eagles came in to view.

Without wasting another second, Legolas murmured a quick apology in his heart for not being able to ensure Bilbo's safety after Thorin's death. He would've, had the dragons not come. Was not Smaug the last of the fire-drakes that Bard had slayed?

His elfin legs brought him quickly in to the heart of the battle, but when he raised his arrows to let loose a volley of attacks against what he thought was even more enemies for them, a cry of surprised stayed his attack, and it was only then did his sharp elfin vision reveal the reason for the surprise.

"Am I seeing things, or are those dragons taking out the Orcs?" Radagast's voice came breathless next to him. And just like the wizard of the woods, Legolas had no reply - nor had he time to come up with one, as the Orcs came attacking in full force after the shock had worn off.

"I never thought I'd see the day where I would be _riding_ on a dragon." Bombur muttered, as the dwarves moved as one off the crouched dragon's back, moving the fashioned hammock carrying Thorin's still body along with them. The body of the Dwarf King would be under their care till a tomb could be erected in the Misty Mountains.

Chuckling as the dragon scowled at them and moved his long neck out of the shoddily erected tent amidst the battleground now a wasteland for bodies and blood, the long bangs of the female cladded in leather tunic and belts was brushed aside as her honey brown eyes glanced at the complaining dwarves, and back at Gandalf, who was watching her with a very curious gaze, one that matched that of Legolas and Bilbo's equally baffled stare.

"It is something I witness and go through everyday, Master Bombur. Do not fear, for Syralth shall not harm you for as long as I say so."

"And why should you not say so?" the suspicious dwarf replied with a sideway stare. Now, dwarves were wont to suspicion and prejudice, but this time all of them were justified. Even Gandalf was wary as he cleared his throat and glared at Bombur, before stepping forwardly with a cautious smile.

"Pardon my rudeness, but who are you, and how and _why _did you come to our aid?"

The tall, firm looking female grinned at the question and did a small bow. "_Bivai, Pliso _Gandalf. I owe all of you an explanation. _Seveleth_, I am _Orelinde_, Princess to the Dragonborn. We reside just on the south edges of the Land of Valar. I guess to your ears, it would be easier if you called me Rosalind."

"The dragonborn." Gandalf murmured, his voice sounding more awed then baffled, which was what Legolas felt. Her explanation shone no light of understanding on him, unlike Gandalf's dawn of recognition when she mentioned the Dragonborn race.

"_Orelinde, nyorl gaviric!_" A voice from outside called, along with what sounded like large wings being flapped, confirmed when a strong gust of wind brought a laugh to Rosalind's lips as she glanced backwards. "I'm sorry, but my people need to know how to go about this to help. Give me a moment while I attend to them. They do not answer to any but the Dragonborn family."

And with that, she left, leaving clamoring eyes staring at Gandalf as he pondered his staff. The silence that was left in the wake of Rosalind's departure was so long, that the dwarves eventually lost their patience and snapped "Well, out with it wizard! Who was she?"

"The Dragonborns…" he murmured, as if entranced. "They are a forgotten race. So forgotten, it is almost as if they are a complete myth. They are known as the guardians of Valinor, the protectors of the Valars, the last defense of the Undying Lands. They… I had no idea they would venture to Middle-Earth."

"They're real?" Bilbo stared at the opened flap of the tent, aghast. "I read about them in novels, but I had no idea they were real."

"And their dragons?" Legolas couldn't help but question, something that Bard too wanted to know. He had came immediately when the dragons came in sight, still fearing the scaled and winged creatures after Smaug had caused such destruction.

"Do not worry, they are not harmful. Our dragons are biddable, but only by us. We are partners, allies, not rider and dragon." her voice came in to hearing again as she entered, eyes going to Gandalf whilst she asked "_Pliso_ Gandalf, my people shall help clear the battlefield, so this lesson can be remembered but not left to rot."

"Thank you, Princess."

"Please, do not call me that. I was but a mere human up till my _Nalopsola_ requested my mother and I to return."

"What is that tongue you speak in, Princess?" Bilbo asked, venturing closer. It was to his, and everyone else's surprise that she knelt down to his eye-level and grinned, bringing a warm feeling to the halfling when she spoke. "It is draconic, a tongue understood by the Dragonborns and our dragons, but to little others."

"Of course, since the Dragonborns are regarded as a myth, no one has bothered to pick up your tongue."

"You are right." she replied with a grin, and patted Bilbo's tuft of hair. "And call me Rosalind, little one." Straightening up and leaving a warm, fuzzy looking Bilbo looking pleased, she addressed the room. "There is much to do. I shall answer your questions at dinner when sun is down and we can do little else without daylight. Shall we begin? My people work from the skies, but I'm going to need one of you to show me how and where to bring the waste."

"Legolas will go. His elfin eyes will guide you better than any of ours can do." Gandalf spoke up. Legolas was caught by surprise, but before he could even respond, her honeyed eyes caught his and suddenly, the Sindarin prince found himself speechless as she smiled.

"I hope you do not fear heights, Prince Legolas."


	4. Chapter 3

"_Syralth, leave us. These woods are not a place you can go through."_

"_I do not trust him"_. the voice of her dragon rumbled through the earth, making the trees shudder as the roar could be understood only by hear. A gentle smile graced her lips, knowing full well her onyx scaled dragon would reply in such. Outside of her mother, Syralth was the most overprotective of the princess he was bonded with. _"Do you not trust me to wield my own strength, Nhee?"_

"_I do not."_ the reply was straightforward, making Rosalind give a baffled look at her miffed looking dragon. _"You know the truth, Princess. You are hopeless at combat yourself, not unless you're on my back. Your strength lies in aerial tactics."_

Rolling her eyes, Legolas could almost laugh when he saw Rosalind put her hands at her hips and give what looked like a disapproving look to the aloof looking dragon. While he did not understand at all the loud and verbal discussion the dragon and his princess were having, it was a scant few seconds later before the large hulking body of the reptile flew off the cliff he had left them on, leaving Rosalind to leap towards where Legolas awaited at the edges of the woods.

"He was being a little stubborn, but he'll be around to pick us up when we're done. Now where shall we go?"

Having left the rest of them sorting out how best to work together and airlift the bodies of orcs, man, dwarves and elves alike out of the battlefield before diseases and bacteria spread, Legolas and Rosalind now worked to find a suitable place for the dead to be left, where no harm could befell or spread from them.

Legolas himself took sometime to get his land legs back, but the conversation between the two earlier gave him ample time. Even so, he had to admit flying was an exhilarating experience. Would he do it again if he had the choice? Well, that remains to be seen.

"This way."

Following his lead, Rosalind went from branch to boulder, perhaps not as nimbly as Legolas was wont to do, but her legs did its job. Unlike the slender, fine porcelain beauty signature to all the elves, Rosalind possessed a different kind of grace. Years from living with the Dragonborn had diminished the clumsiness of the humans she had grew up with and left her with strong limbs and well toned muscles. She was firm, and one could never mistake her as being weak at first glance.

Bronzed skin and dark hair was so unlike Legolas, so much so that when the silver-haired Sindarin prince looked back, he marvelled at how they were as different as day and night. But if so, why did he feel this compelling need to ask her a million and one questions?

"How did your people come about the dragons?" Finally, Legolas gave in and ask one. Behind him, he heard her laughter as if she was expecting the question, a laughter clearer than any he's heard before. How long has it been since he last heard someone laugh? Looking back when a particularly loud crash stopped his tracks, Legolas breathed easier when he saw a fallen log, not even realizing he had held his breath at the sound.

Grinning at him, Rosalind vaulted herself to stand next to him on the large, mossy boulder before she replied. "Our dragons are direct descendents of Ancalagoth the Black, the father of winged fire-drakes from Angband."

"The one bred by Margoth during the War of Wrath?" Legolas retorted, horrified at the idea. Hurriedly, Rosalind calmed him by saying, "Yes, but its not what you think."

"Ancalagoth was bred and used, but he was not internally bad. He managed to breed with a Scatha of the Grey Mountains before he was slayed at the end of the War of Wrath. The egg was found by a lone Man casted to the realms of the forgotten due to having accidentally angering their King by hurting his daughter."

Pausing to catch her breathe as they climbed over a large fallen tree, they came by a small creek and stopped to wash their parched throats, before Rosalind continued. "He was Castellan, and he nurtured the young dragon, and in return the young dragon gave him a life like the elves, and a promise to live together. They were the first Dragonborn, and his dragon Sudreth brought him away from the dangerous lands of Beleriand, to end up in Dragonborn Isle, just south of the Undying Lands. On his journey, he met his wife and Sudreth mated with more Scatha in the grey mountains. It is when we defended Valar, did we earn the title of Guardians of Valar, and from then on we rarely left the island to fulfill our duty."

"Is the cross breeding why your dragons are much smaller then Smaug?" Thoroughly curious now, Legolas had a million and one questions to ask, questions Rosalind had to pause to think before answering. Having lived for so long with her people, the questions were stuff she's never had to answer before, a whole new realm she's never had to enter. Nodding, she spoke "It is, indeed. Our dragons are smaller, more versatile in flight and less powerful in fire power then Smaug is."

"How did you come to our aid?"

"Your father."

"Huh?" Baffled once again as they reached the summit of the secluded mountain Legolas had picked to be burial ground, he turned to stare at her in curiosity. The clear eyes had Rosalind biting her tongue to remind herself she had to move, as she quickly replied "A long time ago, close to 200 years back was when my grandfather came to Middle-Earth to search for me and my mother. See, my mother left Dragonborn Isle for she was an adventurous spirit, and the Isle was too small for her. She never returned, and the dragons were close to leaving the Isle due to my grandfather growing too aged for rule. The dragons are not bound to us, and in his desperation, my grandfather sought us out to return. In that journey for us, he did your father a favor. I do not know what the favor is, but it is a favor your father now redeemed for our help in this last battle. That is why I come."

"Are the 15 who came with you all there is?"

"No. We number many. An egg of the Isle does not hatch till it finds its bond. Most do, but the bigger sized dragons are the pickiest creatures. They only choose the strongest to bond with. All who bond with a beast dragon are then inducted in to the royal army. This particular troop is mine, specializing in aerial attacks. If you notice, all the dragons are very streamlined and agile. Many more different dragons specialize in different jobs and areas in the Isle, depending on their built, size and so much more."

"Beast sized?"

"Not all dragons are Sylrath's size. There are some smaller ones, we call them dwarf dragons. Those are bonded to apothecaries and farmers of the Isle. They help with chores and the such. Sylrath's size are usually fire-drakes, while those are common drakes."

With a little too much information to absorb, Legolas was speechless as Rosalind bounded over to the edge and looked back, laughing again when she saw his blank face. "A little too much to handle?"

"Its a whole new race to absorb. What do you think?"

"Considering how everyone keeps telling me you're a aloof, you have a mouth on you too don't you, Prince Legolas." Rosalind pointed out with a grin, surprising Legolas as he realized he wasn't as shuttered around her as he was around others. Even Tauriel, his father, or Bilbo, had never seen the more easygoing side of his that he had just involuntarily showed the newcomer.

And despite how Tauriel had chosen a halfling over him, and her departure of him even if he chose her over his own father, the thought of her was now less of a pain then it was mere days ago, when he was already in denial.

"Legolas, would do. I no longer want to be Silvan prince."

"Neither do I, Legolas. But this title is not a choice, but a heritage." she replied in turn, looking away from him to the far ridges of the Misty Mountains. Joining her on the edges, he glimpsed her from the corner of his eye, and fell still at the vision of her. Eyes half shuttered against the strong winds, hair of shoulder length being tossed at the will of the wind. She looked so free, so at ease and so happy with life, something Legolas strived for at best.

"Did you not choose yours?"

"I am happy with what I have. I make do. I do not ask for more, nor do I settle for less. Now I merely wish to make my family happy. My grandfather can no longer survive much longer. Its been a thousand long years. And my mother is not young." she replied, a voice much softer then earlier. "It is not a choice. It is a heritage."

Silence fell after her words, as Legolas too pondered the wisdom behind the syllables. Despite them being from two different worlds, there was a connection between the two that suddenly clicked in that split instant. She met his eyes as he turned to her, a small smile gracing her soft lips. Lips that looked lush under the evening sky.

"Rosal-"

"_Princess. Time is running short. We must quickly finish what we came to do, before returning to the Isle. Your mother is uneasy at the length of time you're away."_

"_You're a bother, Sylrath. Can you not see there was a 'moment'?" _Rosalind retorted in draconic, all but hissing her words as she glared at the dragon which had flew up from the cliff they stood on.

"_There will be no 'moments'. You were entrusted in my care, lets return."_

"Pain." she scowled under her breathe, ignoring the loud roar of the headstrong flying reptile as she turned to Legolas. "We have found what we came for. Let's return and lead the others here. I must leave soon, for the Isle is not safe without our protection."

Was she glad that her dragon had came as an interruption? Did she summon him? Legolas could not help but feel a little disappointment. He could've sworn he felt a niggling spark when their eyes met, but did he imagine it?

Hiding all of that and more, he vaulted on to the back of the dragon behind Rosalind, and took hold of one of the ridges as they dived, preparing himself for one hell of a ride back.


	5. Chapter 4

_ -Decades Later-_

The affair was pristine, almost regal in its silence as the flags of Gondor flew from the walls of the main city, all eyes turned to the ruler who had fought evils and cheated death multiple times to get them the peace they all so craved. Everyone was still skittish, each little, sudden movement would scare them. It was as if people still didn't believe that freedom and peace was upon them, still teetering on the precipice of fear.

But the fellowship knew very well, all of their eyes trained upon the man they had fought against, for and mostly alongside to get to the victory they all now savored.

Legolas's rare smiled emerged as Aragorn turned to address the people of Gondor awaiting him. It felt like something superbly hard earned as he watched Aragorn walk down the human pathway that had parted for him, and Legolas's heart felt close to bursting as he walked up to his comrade, close friend, and partner in crime.

But that wasn't the only reason why he was grinning. At Aragorn's grinning, a smirk curved his lips upwards, taking the newly crowned Gondor king a surprise as it was amazingly rare for Legolas to look so impish, as befitting his elven nature. But the Silvan prince had a surprise for his old friend, a surprise which emerged from the shields of the army that came with him - a surprise in the form of his friend's longtime flame, Arwen.

"_Finally_." a little voice of his own sounded when they kissed amongst the cheer of everyone. Legolas had watched these lovebirds pining for each other for long enough, he didn't think he could take another century of watching Aragorn stare heartbrokenly at the open sky for much longer.

It was as everyone was paying the well earned respects to the courageous and brave Hobbits who have done deeds beyond their stature, that a cry of panic went up. A flurry of chaos that Legolas thought he would never hear again had him scrambling to his feet as sounds of swords getting drawn and metal clanking against each other sounded throughout the previously quiet sky.

Behind him he could hear Aragorn hurrying Arwen away with her father as armies around prepared to defend themselves, and from afar the elf could hear a cry of 'Dragon!' going around. Everyone raced for safety or to help in defending the stronghold, but his elven vision squinted as he caught sight of something familiar.

A sight he hasn't seen in decades.

"Halt!" his voice amplified as he shouted atop his lungs, just before the first arrows were sent flying. As one of the members of the Fellowship, Legolas's words held power, and people looked to him for guidance at his words.

"Legolas, are you mad! Those are dragons we see!" Aragorn yelled.

"Haven't we killed the last of them when Uncle Bilbo killed Smaug?" Frodo questioned, loudly through the panic that was beginning to rise in its crescendo.

"Look closely. Don't panic! Trust me." Legolas repeated, hoping that he was right in his guess. The dots in the sky grew closer, clearly quite a few dragons outlined against the clear blue sky. But as they flew closer, even the rest of the people could see and slowed down, when they recognize that the dragons on the way looked infinitely smaller than the large dragon which previously resided in the Misty Mountains.

By the time they were close enough, almost everyone could recognize that riders were astride the dragons, and everyone quickly cleared a space as the large creatures landed, and the leather cladded people on the dragons leapt off. Much to many of their surprise, the dragons calmly remained where they landed, instead of the fire and ferocity they had expected. While many still had weapons drawn and a wary look, the previous fear and hostility was no longer present as the one who had came down from the largest, midnight black dragon pushed back her hood, and Legolas immediately smiled.

So he wasn't wrong after all, thank Valar.

"Greetings, Your Majesty. The Dragonborn of Valinor pay their respects, and come to offer their services and gratitude."

"Could've done better by coming here to help defeat Sauron." Gimli muttered before Legolas could shove him and warn him to shut up. Those familiar amber eyes sparkled as they turned to the dwarf. "Ah, Khazad. We wanted to, but Valar prevented us. This was a war you had to wage on your own."

"Valar?" Aragorn echoed in surprised.

"They are the guardians of Valar and Valinor, the last defense to the Undying Lands. Should we have lost, if they had left to help us, the Undying Lands would've been left defenseless." Legolas stepped forward to explain, and turned to smile at the familiar face… even if it had been at least a hundred or so years.

"It has been awhile, _Orelinde_."

Looking at the silver haired elf, the girl couldn't help the smile at the sight of his face, and almost laughed when Syralth's loud growl made people squeak, especially when he thumped his heavy tail on the ground. _"Syralth, don't scare them."_

"_He stands too close."_

"_Shush."_ she scowled at the green-eyed dragon, and then turned back to Legolas. "It has been awhile indeed, _Wanotreyx _Legolas."

"You know each other?" Aragorn questioned in surprised at their exchange, especially by how more forthcoming Legolas was. He was usually so aloof to all but the members of the Fellowship.

"Many years ago. Your uncle Bilbo knew him too, Frodo. She came to our aid in the Battle of the Five Armies, right after Smaug was slained." he turned to her next. "Why did you come?"

"After news of Sauron getting defeated reached Valinor, the Valar agreed that as long as the danger has passed, we can come assist in the rebuilding. Dragons would be a great help, would it not?" Aragorn got caught by surprised at the impishness suddenly displayed by the female. Despite riding a great dragon, cladded in leather tunic and feet with tall cowskin boots, her auburn hair was left to fly freely the moment the hood was dropped back, and she seemed as free spirited as a young girl… even though she couldn't be all that young, considering she was at the Battle.

"How do we know to trust you?" Gimli questioned in suspicion.

"Is my word not enough?" Legolas replied, a little miffed. While he knew his friend had a point, he could not deny the odd, unexplainable joy at the reemergence of Rosalind. While it had been many decades ago, he could not forget the week after she had left. They had spent but a few hours together, yet Legolas could not seem to detach himself from her easygoing spirit, her infectious laugh. It was awhile yet, before he finally forgot her.

But all it took was one look, and it all easily came back.

"I'm sorry, Legolas, but it isn't. Out of so many, only you trust her." Elrond spoke up this time, for he too was worried, especially as his only daughter stood next to her fiance, close enough to the newcomer for Elrond to get goosebumps all over.

"I pledge the Dragonborn's assistance, for as long as it takes to rebuild the Middle Earth." Rosalind replied herself, getting on her knees (much to Legolas's surprise. He's always though the Dragonborn thought of themselves being a little above the rest, being guardians of Valinor and all) and bowing, the rest of her people following her. The dragons too, bowed their heads, and reaching around her neck, Rosalind pulled out a pendant on a black string.

With both palms upturned, she handed it to Aragorn, who touched it and looked at Rosalind in confusion.

"I, _Orelinde_ of the Dragonborn, bestow upon the King of Gondor the Dragonscale of Ancalagon the Black. It is a treasured item in our place, as Ancalagon is known as the Father of Winged Dragons."

"Ancalagon? Made by Morgoth? That is not going to make any of us less wary of you, girl." Gimli immediately piped up, the idea of the great winged dragon scaring him enough.

"It is not Ancalagon we praise, but the power he has bestowed upon our dragons, for we work together for protection. If we use the power of Ancalagon for good, is that not better?" Rosalind spoke up. Gimli seemed about to protest, when Aragorn held up a hand, and picked up the scale.

It glittered in the evening sun, holding it up for his eyes before looking to a still-kneeling Rosalind. "Alright. I'll believe you. But your people must never venture anywhere by themselves. One of ours must always accompany."

"That is fine with me. Our dragons are capable of two at a time, three if they are as big as Syralth. However, please do not try to handle our dragons on your own, as they are unlikely to listen or heed any but the Dragonborns."

"That is fine. Would you be able to spread your people everywhere? It would be great if we could help all sectors rebuild at a same pace?"

Already, Rosalind was liking the choice in Aragorn, for she could see in him a leadership quality that is highly valued, and would do wonders for Middle-Earth in the years to come. Nodding her assent, she looked back over her shoulder and assessed the handful of Dragonborns she had brought. "Let us go in and decide on who to send where, and we shall move on from there."


	6. Chapter 5

The merriment was in full swing, the dwarves especially taking the forefront in drinking and celebrating as what seems like all of Gondor and more were inhabiting the courtyards of Minas Trith. The band was playing songs happier than has ever been heard, and the lights made it seem bright as day as people danced, laughed and celebrating the ending of a great War, and a new beginning.

Aragorn had long since departed with his future wife and father-in-law, for the lands in between Gondor and Arnor to discuss and put into motion a building of a stronghold there that will be the point where Aragorn could watch over the Reunited Kingdoms, while restoring Middle Earth to its former glory. He was anxious to get to work to set right what went wrong, but the rest of the elves mingled with dwarves, Hobbits and humans alike as they all celebrated a common victory.

Even the Dragonborn were present, even if they were a little more calmer than the rest. The scarce handful sat quietly near the bar, drinking and occasionally laughing in amusement as something funny happened. Looking at her companions, Rosalind gave one last look over the few Dragonborn who had been brave and empathetic enough to follow her across the seas, before placing down her empty tankard and slipping away without a word.

The song and laughter grew more and more muted as she stole further away, a little part of her wondering if she wanted to visit Sylrath, or was it simply solitude she was looking for. The dragons of her people, as well as her own black hulking dragon, was away in the forests, feeding and settling for the night as the grounds of Gondor could not hold a dragon. They could come at a call, but for now Rosalind simply wanted to remain in her own thoughts. Having never been one for large crowds, she had agreed to joining the festivities simply for fear of appearing rude. But now that she's done her duty, stealing away seemed like a prime idea, especially since it was getting late, and she had spent much of the past few days travelling on the back of a cranky dragon.

Climbing the steps to one of the tallest turretsin Minas Trith, Rosalind couldn't help but feel the knot in her chest ease with each step she took. Having spent the last few hundred years of her life bonded and more often than not in the air on the back of a dragon, she felt most at ease at high altitudes. In fact, she's integrated so seamlessly into life as a Dragonborn, she could barely remember how life was like before her Grandfather had came that day to pick her and the then-clueless Rosalind back to where the dragons roamed.

Seating herself on the granite floor right at the top, she grinned as she thought back to the day she had been presented with a tray of dragon eggs, but none had hatched for the supposed Dragonborn Princess. Her mother and grandfather had tried to hide their horror that no dragon would hatch for her, yet they didn't expect the rascal of a Princess to sneak in to the Dragon armory that night.

It was there that she chanced upon the black dragon egg. To Rosalind's surprise as she descended to the cold, damp Egg Room, the only egg that attracted her to its side was the one egg kept on a separated shelf. And unlike the other green, silver, blue, red, purple and white glittering eggs that were kept in neat trays, the black egg was covered tightly, a blue metallic tinge to its shell, much like Syralth's current scales.

A sudden movement behind her caused the ever cautious girl to turn, all prepared to defend herself. It was only when Rosalind saw who it was that, she relaxed her stance. The elven Sindarin prince laughed, and held up his palms. "Sorry about that. My fault, I should know better than to creep up on someone."

"It's nothing. But what are you doing here? I would've thought you would be enjoying the festivities downstairs like everyone else." Rosalind couldn't help but ask out of curiosity, as Legolas settled down next to her, cross legged on the granite.

"Too much drink going around. Feels as if everyone down there is drunk." Rosalind laughed at his comment, before leaning back and facing upwards to meet eyes to the stars. The wide open space above head always made her wonder what else lay in the vast world beyond her, an adventurous streak that her mother and grandfather has failed to quell. Their last ditch attempt was to made her leader of the aerial squad, for they had feared her departure if not.

"Where are your dragons?" Legolas asked, curious as he was sure nowhere within the lands of Gondor where they all resided now nor Minas Trith, could hold such massive beasts. Turning to face him for a brief moment, Rosalind then gestured with her chin to the further forests that bordered the lands of Gondor. "Out hunting for their sustenance. They will come when we call them."

"Are they trained?"

"Oh heavens no. And do not ever mention that you even thought of that, they will swipe your head off." Rosalind laughed again. "No, the dragons are bonded to us."

"Is that how you remain immortal?"

"Somewhat. We're not immortal per say. It is our dragons that provide us with our immortality. So long as we are bonded to one, we shall live for as long as they live. It is why we protect our bondeds with our lives. Because they _are_ our lives."

"So everyone on your isle has a dragon? Are they all the same?" Legolas asked, genuinely curious. For as long as he remembered, Dragonborn Isle has always been a forgotten myth to him. To find out it actually exists, and they have their own culture, myths and habits… it was baffling to Legolas. 

"They're all different. Red dragons are fire dragons, they are usually bonded with blacksmiths or forgers. Blue and green dragons are sky and forest dragons respectively. You see a bulk of them in my aerial troop because the blue dragons are natural fliers, and the green dragons are used to flying around the woods."

"Their colors matter?"

"Yeap! It usually reflect their natural habitat, even if they don't still perpetually stay there. It is also a hint we have about their diet. Red dragons for example, like to have lava rocks, the white ice dragons " she explained, looking over and finding herself amused when she was met with a Legolas in deep thought.

"How about yours? I don't see any other black dragon around."

"Oh, Syralth?" she paused, as if considering if she should divulge the full story or not. It is something that many of her people still are cautious around, which was why she and Syralth depended so much on each other. "Well…"

Her hesitation made Legolas immediately jump in, oddly feeling scared that she might be frightened away by his immeasurable curiosity. "Please, don't feel obliged to explain if it isn't something you want to."

"No, don't worry about it. It is a well known story, but something that people in the Isle still step carefully around. See, black dragons are known to be cunning, sly, vicious and very destructive. _Nalopsola_ had them all destroyed but one, the last egg left to never be touched or hatched, but as a remembrance kept in the Egg Room. I was a rascal of a youngster." she revealed cheekily, with an impish grin at Legolas.

It was that impish grin that caught him off guard, never having seen something so playful on someone who could also appear so regal and capable at the same time. In that split second, it was as if Legolas could feel a little crack to his stoic facade fading, before her voice grounded him back in the reality he was in.

"I snuck down to the Egg Room, still aghast that none of the eggs had hatched for me, when I was the supposed heir and princess to Dragonborn Isle. Syralth's egg attracted me, and with my touch, the scaly lizard claimed me as his bonded."

Legolas's eyes widened, especially when he remembered what she mentioned about the nature of black dragons. "Is he safe?" he couldn't help but ask. As capable as she has shown herself to be, a little part of him could not help but fear for her, for reasons Legolas was as of yet not willing to question nor explore.

"Yes, so long as he has me. He was hard to tame, but his desire to bond and want to stay with me is the only reason why he will do as I say, but only as I say. He will give his life for me." Rosalind explained, her voice turning half wistful. Turning to face the wind when the breeze picked up, she closed her eyes once more, enjoying the soft kiss of the light air against her face, loving the smell of fresh air in a cold celebratory night.

And for the first time in decades, he found himself entrance. For when she turned to smile wordlessly at him, that was when Legolas found himself lost. He had never seen eyes quite as brown, nor as enchanting as hers the whole time she had talked about her dragon, their culture, her people. Her voice was soft, lilting yet enchanting, like a lullaby that could get the crankiest of babies to fall asleep. Even for as long as he lived as a woodland elf, now he found himself favoring the sound of her voice to the rustling leaves of his homeland.

And Legolas had to admit, those eyes that were focused on the far off forest as she dwelled on her home, her bonded, her people… a small part of him wished that those same eyes looked at him the same way.


	7. Chapter 6

The sun was barely illuminating the newly peaceful lands of the Middle Earth, when the defending walls of Minas Trith showed shadows of large hulking, winged beasts lined on its top, as the people around the stronghold stirred to begin the new day of a new era. Already, the Dragonborns were preparing their knapsacks with supplies and weapons, equipment and utensils needed to assist with rebuilding. Most had been sent to help with the reconstructing of the roads. With the connecting pathways rebuilt, the rest of the rebuilding will go much faster when cities and towns can connect.

The rest of the Dragonborns were everywhere, in various towns or acting as messengers or transporters to help people move around at a quicker pace. Each Dragonborn was placed with a partner or a group to work with, as per the agreement between Rosalind and Aragorn during the first meeting, and it was much to Rosalind's mild amusement and uncertainty, that she was asked to accompany Legolas to accompany Faramir and Eowyn to Ithilien first. They were to help the newly appointed steward and Prince of Ithilien to set the half ruined Ithilien to rights, as well as to see that the southeast of Ithilien in Emyn Arnen is fit for his dwellings.

"Can we all go upon your dragon?" Faramir asked, as even Eowyn was looking quite cautiously at the caustic, unwelcoming aura Syralth was emanating. Standing next to the hulking Syralth, she turned to take in the black dragon's dangerously lashing tail and flashing green eyes, and rolled her eyes, flicking her tongue as she spoke in draconic. _"Come on Syralth, it is the fastest way there."_

"_No. And my word is final. I'm not an earth dragon, Princess. I'm going to end up with a backache if I carry all four."_

"_He is right, Treykaiv Orelinde. No dragon of our troop can carry four at a go." _Looking up as her leading Commander, Galathil spoke up in turn, also in their native tongue. At the elder, wiser commander's words, Rosalind appraised the size of her beloved dragon again, and finally noticed that while she and Legolas were both of smaller size, adding in Faramir, Eowyn and their belongings would be too much of a strain.

"_You're right, Syralth. I'm sorry I was thinking of straining you too much."_

"_Do not worry, Treykaiv. You two have much to learn still. By our count, a couple of hundreds of years is nothing compared to your Napsola and Dask's bond with their dragons."_

"_Mams spent years away, yet when she returned, her Adalinda still waited for her." _Rosalind mused, sharing a smile with Galathil that did not escape unnoticed by Legolas. He couldn't help the frown that marred his otherwise smooth brow for a second, not liking how he was clueless on her and her relations, even despite their conversation late in to the night before.

He had trouble sleeping after Rosalind had left him on the turret that night, a first for him considering how he had always been one of those who slept easily. Instead, the night before found him tossing and turning, unable to rest simply because his mind seemed unable to tear itself away from the complex yet enchanting creature, that dark haired dragon-riding fae named Rosalind.

And now, his uneasiness only spiked as he acknowledged the hard knot that had formed when she and her commander shared an easy smile, a comfortable space. So bothered he was, he barely was listening, and only came to attention at the word "... horseback."

"We're not flying?"

"Sadly, no. Syralth is unable to accommodate four of us. He can carry three at best, but not with all our belongings and equipment as well. We'll have to go on horseback."

"That will be a couple of weeks travelling at best." Faramir mused, before Eowyn placed a hand on her fiance's arm. "It will be a chance for us to spend peaceful days with each other, before we launch headfirst in to hard work again, will it not?" her voice seemed to soothe the man ready to jump directly in to work again. For awhile, it seems as if Faramir might protest, but he soon agreed and moved to pick out his and Eowyn's ride, rearranging matters so they may set off soon.

"_You still have some ways of learning to go, Treykaiv." _

"_I have never said I do not, Syralth. Compared to Galathil, I am but a child." _

"_Are you saying I'm old, mox?"_

"_I dare not, Commander."_ The whole conversation was growled and curled in draconic, a language that for once, the elfin prince did not understand, which made matters worse for he simply did not know the reason behind the sudden cheeky look Rosalind flashed Galathil, who then rolled his eyes and mock laughed at Rosalind.

So miffed was he, he almost wanted to snub the Dragonborn Commander as he approached Legolas. It was only the manners and political attitude Thranduil had drilled into him since he was a young elleth, that made his feet remain rooted to the ground. "Prince Legolas."

"Just Legolas would do. I have not returned to Mirkwood in too long, the name is a stranger to me."

An amused look flittered across Galathil as he regarded the prince, noting the shuttered, unwelcoming look within the deepest ends of his blue eyes. What had he done? He has not exchanged two words with this blond elven prince, yet he acts as if Galathil's done him a great disservice. Keen senses from years of training as a Dragonborn aerial attacker picked up on the corners of his eyes focused on the slender, young princess of his. Oh? Hiding a smile, Galathil cleared his throat and spoke again.

"Legolas, I would be in your debt if you would allow my _Treykaiv Orelinde_ to ride with you on your journey to Ithilien."

"_Trekaiv?_ And why?" Thoroughly confused, the unwelcoming look Legolas previously wore dissolved as confusion furrowed his brow.

"_Treykaiv_." Galathil corrected, before he went on to explain. "It means princess, in Draconic. And _Orelinde_ has never ridden on horseback before. She was brought up as a farm girl, and when she came to Dragonborn Isle, she took to dragon riding like a fish to water, so she's never had to ride a horse in her life. She's unsettled on horseback, hence my uneasiness at the idea of her travelling such a long distance alone."

"Can she not fly?"

"I do not trust her to not fly off and perform aerial stunts that are unsuited for her expertise. She's headstrong, and my _daariv_, my Queen placed her in my care before we came here. I would be beheaded if anything were to happen to her. She is our only heiress and princess."

"Unsuited? Is she not the leader of your troop?"

"She is, but that is because she is a genius at figuring out ways to maximize our small troop in ways that is most effective and efficient. She is capable and lethal beyond her age, yet that does not mean she is not still headstrong and daring. _Orelinde_ can be sneaky when she does not get her way sometimes. I will be in your favour if you would just help me watch over her for now."

Considering the fact that he was all but ready to throw Galathil over the walls of Minas Trith mere moments earlier for daring to even breathe the same air as Rosalind, now Legolas found himself smiling despite it all, and nodding his consent. Amused at the little insight Galathil has managed to provide of this mystifying female he's curious about, Legolas hitched his bow higher on his back. "I'll do it."

"Then you'll also get the happy job of breaking the news to her." Galathil replied, catching Legolas off guard with his choice of words. Clasping his shoulder, the tall, dark haired commander walked off towards his green dragon waiting for him. Just before he got there though, Galathil turned and surprised Legolas again with a smirk. "Oh, and good luck."


	8. Chapter 7

"It's too hot. I would never be in this heat if I was flying."

"Well, we wouldn't _be_ in this heat if you didn't put up so much of a fuss as we were leaving." Legolas shot back immediately, scowling at the short tone that Rosalind gave him, even if he had to agree with her comment on the weather. Stuck in a vast land on their way to Ithilien, the far edges of a forest loomed with the promise of shade and a cool breeze, but they would have to make their way there first. Now usually for those who made this journey on horseback or foot, leaving in the early dawn would've given them ample time to make it to the shady cover of the forest before the afternoon sun hit.

That however, was a reason that Rosalind was not told, which was why she had more then kicked up a fuss when Legolas went to tell her flying alone was out of the question.

"Why?! I'm perfectly capable to fly on my own. I'll just wait for all of you at our designated campsite every night." she had argued, a blaze that lit up her brown eyes as if they were molten lava. It was a fiery, defiant look that had Legolas both intrigued and annoyed at the same time. It would've been great to see that look, he had thought at that time, just not when he was rushing so works in Ithilien could've gotten started.

With all the fuss Rosalind put in first agreeing to even go on horseback with him, and then at the idea of being tied _to_ Legolas on the same steed, had the blond haired prince eventually end up sending Eowyn and Faramir on their way first, stating that he'll catch up to them at their first designated campsite for the night. Despite their head start, he knew Arod would be able to catch up with them.

Now though, he was beginning to have his doubts.

"And stop fidgeting if you want to stay on the horse. Arod is having a hard enough time going fast to catch up with Faramir and Eowyn, don't make things more difficult for him." Legolas chided her over his shoulder. He's been trying to ignore the grip of her fingers around his waist, and her close proximity to him for the past half an hour, and all its been doing is making him more and more agitated.

"Well let me off! Syralth is nearby, he'll come when I call him. Just let me on him and we can all be on our merry way, can't we!" she retorted. Despite her rough tone though, the tremor of fear in her voice managed to somehow break through Legolas's irritated and hazy senses enough to realize that through her tough, argumentative front she put up, she was more terrified of the speeding Arod then she let on. Legolas had to admit, he was mildly amused at the notion, considering how she probably went way faster on dragonback then he was going by horse. Nevertheless, he pulled Arod in to slow down to a canter, and grinned to himself when he felt the vice grip around his waist loosen.

When common sense finally kicked in after the nightmare of thundering hooves had faded from her, Rosalind completely shifted backward to put some space between the two of them, horrified to find how close she had ended up gripping Legolas to her as her fear escalated. It wasn't the speed that had her scared, but the noise and feeling of being on a horse that went up and down as it ran, that petrified the living daylights out of her. Flying on Syralth was easy, like a dream floating on the clouds. It was silent and smooth, the only sound disturbing the flight the soft beating of strong wings. Being on horseback was a whole new different ballgame that Rosalind wanted no part of.

Even as she forced herself to straighten up and relax whilst Arod did a slow, easy canter, she still found herself nervously looking around, not able to let go of her grip on Legolas's tunic. She did ease it a little though, and scowled when she finally noticed at amused Legolas looking at her over his shoulder. "I don't get it. Surely a horse is smaller than a dragon. Why are you scared?"

"I'm not scared." The response she gave was immediate, as if to show anything at all would be a weakness. Her stubborn look had Legolas rolling his eyes. "Alright then. You take Arod. I'll go on foot, shall I?" Valar knows, Legolas had always been more comfortable on his own two feet. He only conceded to take Arod this time because he knew Rosalind wouldn't be able to walk very far, especially since she's used to flying.

For a long moment, it was as if the dark headed Dragonborn princess was planning on taking up the challenge. In fact, Legolas had even pulled his steed to a stop already, and was moving to get off when he grip stayed him on the saddle, as she shook her head. "No. I… it's too loud. And too much movement. Flying on Syralth is like travelling by cloud. The horse is too noisy, too bumpy… like a sea in the middle of a storm."

"You're scared of the sea?" The question from Legolas was met with silence, something he took to be an admission of the fact, even if her eyes were looking at everything but Legolas as if not wanting him to guess the truth. Having always been one to gain the trust and respect of the people as she had been brought up a human, it took a long while before Rosalind was accepted as one of the Dragonborns, accepted to be as capable, powerful and as fast as they are. It did not help that she had bonded with the last remaining black dragon on the Isle, further deepening the suspicions of her people to her.

In fact, even her own family was wary of Syralth at first. It was only after watching how the black dragon closely guarded his bonded, did her mother and grandfather finally trust her to be alone with Syralth. But the fact remains is that after such a long period of proving herself, showing weakness, any form of weakness at all, was not Rosalind's way of getting to know someone. So to admit that she was in fact, terrified of riding a horse was not her idea of fun.

"Come on, _hiril_. You can tell me."

"I'm not a lady, Legolas. I do not wish to be one." came Rosalind's reply, although with less of a bite then she intended. Prying her fingers from where she had previously been tightly gripping Legolas, she took a deep breathe and gave a watery smile. "I'm not afraid of horses, merely not used to them. And the sea… I have been through a deadly storm whilst sailing, and simply do not wish to relive that experience." Taking a long, deep and shaky breath before continuing "I can ride alone, if you prefer to be on foot. I just may take a little longer than expected."

Legolas had to admit that he admired the streak of bravery in her, silly as it may be sometimes. But she does not seem the type to back down from a challenge. The fiery, wilful nature in her may give Galathil a headache, but it is something that defies her common beauty. Other's may not find the plain mahogany streaks and brown eyes fascinating, but they do not see what Legolas's sharp blue eyes catch.

It is the lilt in her tone, the strong stance of her back. That firmness in her grip, the surety of her actions. Each and everything she does beckons to Legolas like a moth to a flame, as if she was that flickering flame of life that contrasts his stoic, more quiet outlook on life. Seeing her afraid was as if he saw another side to her, but even when she was scared, she did not admit defeat. That stubborn nature may be frustrating at times, but even then Legolas had to admit that her confidence in everything that she is was fascinating, and did more than just attract him.

"Legolas?"

Her voice was confused, as Legolas had spent the past minute just staring at her, in an indiscernible gaze that left Rosalind clueless and breathless. It was no wonder the females sighed in happy tones when he had first entered the city of Minas Trith. She had been among the party people as they had fun the night before, and had rolled her eyes when she heard their reactions. Yet now, Rosalind had to admit she saw the justification, even if just a little, of why they reacted the way they did.

Yet he was no different than any other elf she knew, beauty beyond that known to Man or any other race in Middle-Earth, the most gorgeous of the races. Fine porcelain skin, svelte built with capabilities and talents that ruled all the other races. She knew of that, and had her fair share of interactions with other elves that she knew it was not because of Legolas's looks that had her all flustered when he was in too close proximity to her.

So what was it?

"You won't ride alone. But come, let's change places." he piped up, the sudden upbeat tone caught her off guard, and her eyes followed his movement as he got off an impatient Arod. He shushed her with a few soothing whispers, and then got up behind her, getting a surprised "Eh?" from Rosalind as he framed her from either sides with his hands, picking up the reins with her between his arms. "What are you planning on doing, you impossible elf?"

"Riding a horse is like riding a dragon. You can feel as free as you do up there, so long as you feel the wind in your face. I was blocking that from you earlier."

"Bu-"

"_Amin hiraetha. _Now come, _hiril-nin_, let me show you that we can have just as much fun on horseback. Run, Arod." Legolas commanded his swift stallion, and before Rosalind could so much as squeak out a protest, the white horse of Rohan shot forward like an arrow being let fly from its bow. Legolas had the gall to laugh as Rosalind all but squealed and shrunk backwards in to his chest, her eyes squeezed shut. The speed had her heart racing along with the thundering of granite hooves on hard land.

"Do not be afraid, _hiril-nin_. Look, and see the world like I do at all times." he murmured to her. "Do not worry. I won't let you fall." his voice was soothing, like the baritone he used to calm wayward animals and do his diplomatic talk. But to Rosalind, a gentler, more affectionate tone underlaid everything, and it eventually made her racing heart calm as she willed herself to pry her eyes open.

And as slowly as they did open, a smile eventually graced her lips when she saw a blur of colors, and felt the wind on her face, tossing her loose brown locks around at the speed of which Arod ran. If she closed her eyes, she could almost imagine she was on her dragon's back. Her laugh that came at the thought of a miffed Syralth if she knew what she said about riding and flying, had Legolas's nerves calm down. He was afraid that he had done the wrong thing in trying to show her the beauty of riding, to rid her of her fears. But her laughter banished his fears, and he urged Arod to run faster with a renewed sense of vigor, their heated and pained skin breathing a sigh of relief when they finally reached the shades of the forests and slowed down.

The girl was panting as heavily as the horse which had ran, and when she turned to Legolas with a grin, the Sindarin prince had to remind himself to not stare, for her rosy cheeks and bright smile only accentuated the beauty he saw in her, and he had to forcibly remind herself to not look as she breathed heavily from exhilaration. "That… wasn't so bad." she murmured, after a minute or two of staring at Legolas, yet too out of breath to say anything. Legolas chuckled, and slide off to stroke the satin neck of his powerful steed, motioning at Rosalind to get off as well.

"We'll walk for a while, and let Arod get his rest. He'll be fine after a couple of minutes, but I like the feel of earth against my feet."

"I do too! I used to run barefooted all the time when I still stayed with my Mams alone." she offered, a tidbit that Legolas pounced on in his head, curious for any sort of information regarding Rosalind of the Dragonborns. "When was that?"

"Way back then. Before I knew of my life as the Dragonborns. I remember the times back then vaguely, but what I _do_ remember is that I had much freedom to do whatever I wanted. Climb trees, wander for hours without anyone looking for me because they're too scared they will lose their only heir to the throne." Rosalind's voice tapered off towards the end, more wistful then the energetic tone she had started out with. Her gaze had dropped to where her fingers toyed with the strings of her wide sleeves of her gown, her feet shuffling uneasily beneath the dark emerald green material she wore.

"Sounds like fun times."

"They were!" she exclaimed in excitement, grinning. It has been awhile since _anyone at all_ mentioned that her life back then was fun. Sure, it was so long ago that Rosalind only had a vague recollection, but she _did _know that being cooped up and watched all the time was no fun. "I remember being so independent back then, without someone following me every step of the way."

"Definitely. I know how you feel. That's why I left Mirkwood." he replied, leading Arod to a nearby creek to drink. Leaving the stallion to refuel himself, he unhitched his bow and arrows from his back and left it on the ground, before seating himself on the ground as well. Almost as if they were magnets, Rosalind to did as he did, sitting cross legged next to him as he continued. "_Ada_ wanted the best for me sure, I was his only son after all. But it got too much, too… _everything_. I had to leave."

"I can't. I can only make do with what I can." she murmured, her eyes going to the fingers playing with dirt again as she contemplated what he had said, before curiosity got the better of her. "What is _ada_, and… that other word you referred to me as, right after you called me lady?"

"I thought you knew?"

"I only know a few Elvish here and there from what I pick up. I've been in Dragonborn Isle for so long, we only know English and Draconic." she sheepishly explained, with a wince in her features. Legolas seemed surprised, and then Rosalind found herself caught off guard when he laughed. "You must be one fast learner."

"Kind of. Everyone was calling me _hiril_, that I finally asked Gandalf what it meant. But you added something to _hiril_ earlier, what was that?" Rosalind's question came with a curious look that was akin to a wide-eyed owl. Amused now, Legolas laughed again. "_Ada_ means father. As for the other…. that's for you to find out." he finished with a chuckle, getting up to check on Arod as Rosalind was left on the ground.

But she followed his movements whilst he spoke softly to his steed, unable to tear her eyes away for Rosalind suddenly found herself wanting to make the Sindarin prince laugh more, smile often, chuckle easily. His laughter and easy-going, more playful nature seemed something of a rarity for someone whose nature was as reserved as he. But his laughter caught her off guard, and Rosalind couldn't help but realize she liked it, wanted more of it. Most of all… she wanted to be the source of it.


	9. Chapter 8

They had quickly caught up to Faramir and Eowyn before night fall, and the black dragon on their trail followed soon after, although Legolas had to make Rosalind send Syralth away again soon after, much to the Dragonborn's consternation.

"But I've not seen him all day! Can I at least go on a ride?" she had tried to argue. A waste of time really, something she should've noticed when she had first laid eyes on the stubborn line furrowing Legolas's brow.

"_You shouldn't try. You know Galathil has banned you from flying unless he is around, Treykaiv."_

"_It's not fair! I'm used to flying everyday. You should know that better than anyone, Syralth."_

"_I don't blame him, really. Not after that stunt you tried to pull by jumping off me over the seas on our way here. Galathil's head would be served on a platter if he returned you home in smithereens."_

The conversation amused Legolas, partially because at the end of it Rosalind ended up stomping away to sulk under a tree, and partially because the black dragon had made what sounded like a growl of laughter at the sight of his bonded storming away, before turning a pair of green eyes to focus on Legolas. The low crackled of a hiss came from his throat, a syllable he recognized as a form of Draconic he knew yet did not understand, before his wings spread and the dragon left them.

"What did he say?" Eowyn's whisper reached Legolas's sharp elfin ears, but was shushed by Faramir's shake of head. The newly appointed Prince of Ithilien cocked his head when he noticed his friend and comrade staring confused at the large space the dragon had vacated. "Did you understand what the beast said, Legolas?"

"I'm afraid I don't."

"Princess?" 

The call was directed at Rosalind, but the sulking female showed no signs of responding, much to Faramir's amusement and Legolas's annoyance. Faramir however, had to hide a smile when he saw the way Legolas reacted to Rosalind's ignorance of the query for explanation. "Why the smile, Faramir?"

"Have you ever seen Legolas get so bothered over someone before?" he murmured back to Eowyn's question, grinning at his fiancee. He motioned at the scowl on Legolas's face, as the blond ellon stalked over to Rosalind. Never before had he seen Legolas so agitated over a person, for usually the Woodland prince just ignored a person as if they weren't worth his time and effort.

But Rosalind… Rosalind somehow managed to get under his skin and infuriate him, yet at the same time make him curious about her. As it is, Legolas was beginning to remember their very first meeting, decades ago. That short, brief instant in itself was enough to make him eager to know more about her, her mysterious homeland, and her finicky nature. Now the prolonged exposure to her presence only further expounded that she somehow was able to make him care like he's never cared for anyone else before. Whether or not that was a good or bad thing remained to be seen.

It wasn't as if Rosalind meant to, really. She really wanted to make Legolas smile, make his life easier, but she got agitated when she didn't get to fly. It was like taking an addict away from his drug, and the drug in this case was the freedom and exhilaration Rosalind got to experience only on the back of her dragon, up in the clouds. She wasn't even sure if she was mad at Legolas, or Galathil even, but she just needed somewhere to get rid of her frustrations, and Legolas had made an easy target.

But she knew it wasn't fair, despite the fact that she had yet to admit it. Which would explain why she turned away when she heard footsteps come up next to her, and knew almost instantly whose they were. "Rosalind."

Silence.

"_Orelind_." Legolas tried this time, imitating the way he's heard Galathil and Syralth summon her in their own tongue. It was rough, but he's managed to pick out her name out of the numerous times he's heard them conversing in the series of rumbling throats and rolling tongues. It was only her name that stood out that he bothered memorizing, and her sudden usage of it this time had Rosalind turned around (a little reluctantly, but she was quite surprised that she had tried to use Draconic with her, something others hadn't even tried), a raised brow completing her look of surprise.

He gave a sheepish grin, and Rosalind really couldn't help but laugh when she saw the look come from Legolas. "What is it?" she couldn't keep the bite out of her tone, but immediately regretted it when she saw Legolas's features clam up. 

"Sorry." the apology came blurting out, before she shifted her stance to a cross legged, more relaxed and unhostile position. "I'm just used to flying everyday. It's as natural as breathing to me. To not fly for a day feels highly unnatural."

"Well…. Maybe you can."

"I can?!" she exclaimed at Legolas's admission, at the same time a low rumble came from the sky. Looking up, Legolas half thought it was the dragon coming back to dissuade Rosalind from riding, yet nothing came to view as he continued speaking. "Maybe. I can teach you to ride like the wind, and then you'd be able to fly across ground like you fly across the sky."

"It's different!"

"But it feels somewhat alike, does it not? Plus, you can't constrain your whole life to just the dragon's back. There are many places you can access, that the size of a dragon would not allow." Legolas tried to persuade, as the previously excited face of Rosalind fell again, her body itself falling backwards against the tree trunk with defeat.

"It's different." she repeated, in a tone softer than before, yet it was that defeated, small tone that hitched Legolas's chest. He couldn't help but shift a little closer, his hands moving even closer to her before he realized halfway through, what he was about to do, and let it awkwardly fall to her shoulder. "Give it a try. Okay?"

It was when she looked up, eyes meeting his that his breathe truly caught in his throat, and the smile that came after made all words fly out his head, those amber eyes like pools of molten gold as she gave a half-hearted grin. "Fine. I'll try."


	10. Chapter 9

The morning dew was disturbed, its previous silence broken when steady hooves on damp ground awoke Faramir from his slumber. While the immediate surroundings of him was still, it was the peal of laughter carried by an early morning breeze which stirred him to motion, grumbling as he cracked open an eye. The annoyed male scowled when he realized his rest was disturbed before sunlight had even touched its warm fingers on the cold, damp surroundings of their forest campsite.

His low, irritated groan woke up the slumbering Eowyn next to him, who got up the moment Faramir had jostled her, and was no longer able to continue her sleep. "Look!" she suddenly exclaimed, after rubbing the bleariness out of her eyes, and focused on the source of the noise.

Attention caught by her excited voice in a dreary, cold morning, the Steward woke up, and even he broke out in a smile when he realized what had caused the laughter which disturbed them. For the past few days, in between travelling, Legolas had been attempting to teach Rosalind how to ride a horse. Staying upright while the stallion was stationary was no problem, but it was whenever Arod moved, even a light walk, and Rosalind would begin to slide like an eel. As such, when they realized that Rosalind was laughing and staying firm as Arod cantered around an empty field not too far from their campsite, the smile and joy they felt was involuntary.

Laying her head on Faramir's shoulder, Eowyn moved closer to her fiancee with a contented sigh. "I can't be the only one taking note of the two of them, right?"

"Of course not. I have known Legolas for quite a time, but this is the first time I'm seeing him treat anyone so gently, or even put so much effort and time in to seeing someone else happy." Faramir noted, remembering the reason as to why they had even started the whole riding lessons in the first place. Being antsy from being unable to fly, teaching her how to ride was the closest Legolas could get to giving her permission to fly again, for he dared not without Galathil's permission. God forbid he brought the anger of the Dragonborns down upon them, just when they had managed to finish up one war.

"We'll be at Ithilien in a few more days. Think you, they will remain? I should very much like to see how things blossom." Eowyn remarked hopefully, and Faramir shrugged, rubbing his fiance's shoulders. "We'll extend the invitation for them to rest, of course. But that depends if they wish to stay. Should we break camp? Daylight is coming, and we must make haste."

The two began to move to clear up their items, not noticing the white stallion finally drawing to a stop next to Legolas, whilst the blond headed prince spoke to the new rider. "Enough for the day?" he asked a breathless, pink cheeked Rosalind. The smile he wore during the morning lessons was now a norm, something Rosalind was used to seeing as he took hold of Arod's reins and helped her down. His finger tingled as usual when they held her waist, her palms on his shoulder to get off, but they are now minute things Legolas was beginning to learn not to show a reaction on, just as long as they didn't manage to make her suspicious.

By now, he's learned how to accept his reaction to her. Yet Legolas still could not help but feel a little bothered by how she seemed completely unaffected by him.

Her bright smile complimented the pink look and dark auburn hair, the flash of a cheeky grin whilst she ran a hand through her windswept hair in a vain attempt to tame it as she nodded. "But I managed to stay on!" her exclamation came as no surprise, the exuberance for life apparent in Rosalind's nature, part of why Legolas was so drawn to her. He rarely sees anyone with such excitement and brightness, it was like he was the moth to her flame.

"We can work on trotting tomorrow, alright?" he responded with a laugh, as they began to walk back, falling in step next to each other.

"It still hurts though. Horse-riding is so different from being on a dragon."

"Speaking of which, you might want to get Syralth. I'll get back and help Faramir and Eowyn break camp."

Nodding, Rosalind quickly ran off to the further edge of the forest where Syralth usually hunted for his morning meal. She got there just as the black hulking dragon emerged from the edges of the forest, and the dragon levelled a look at his rider before Rosalind even managed to say anything. "_I don't like this_." his low voice rumbled disapprovingly, green eyes focusing on the flushed cheeks and windswept hair.

Feigning ignorance, Rosalind could not bring her eyes to meet Syralth's as she flippantly responded. "_What?_"

"_The time, and the proximity you spend with each other so much. With that… boy._" Syralth pronounced the final syllable like it was a curse, a being he disliked, which immediately brought up Rosalind's defensive side.

"_He is no boy, Syralth. He is an elfin prince. And he is nice! I don't get why are you so hostile to him. There was no need to warn him away that first time. Not like he understood you anyway._"

"_Don't worry. He'll understand me soon enough without needing Draconic. I'll make him see sense._"

"_Don't you dare, Syralth. He is… a friend._"

"_Don't lie to me, Treykaiv. We're bonded. I know how you feel, I know you better then your own mother. You're different with him. You're more daring, less afraid, more courageous. You're also nervous, you laugh more when you're unsure. You want more, yet you don't want to ask for more. I see how you are, I watch, Treykaiv. I watch how you watch him from the corner of your eye, how you're excited each time you have a lesson with him. How you intentionally brush against him."_

"_I do not!"_

"_Subconciously, you do Orelinde. You're good friends with Meagear Galathil, but it's nothing like how you sit next to him around the fire at night, as you have your dinner."_

"_So what if I feel like spending time with him makes me feel good, Syralth. Can't I?"_

"_You're young. Besides, I'm not so sure Daariv Sylvanna will be happy."_

"_No one on the Isle draws me to him like he does, Syralth. It was the same, so many decades ago. Surely when I still feel the same after so long, it means something?"_ From arguing, Rosalind now pleaded with her dragon, hoping that at the very least, she'd get a chance to verify whatever it was she felt. It was as if time with Legolas was never enough, no one else could make her laugh like he could, nor make her feel safer. She's always been afraid to be on horseback, but with him, she'd try.

With him, she'd try anything.

Her words had silenced the overprotective, overbearing large dragon for long minutes, as he observed her through his green eyes. Their gazes locked in a battle, until Syralth finally lashed his tail and snorted. _"Do not try anything stupid, Nhee. And watch yourself. I do not guarantee his survival should you be hurt."_

"_Of course, Kornari. I can always depend on you."_ Rosalind replied as she flung her arms around Syralth's neck in a hug. Outside of her mother, Syralth was the only person she knew she could always count on… although Legolas now ranked a close third. _"I do miss riding you."_

"_And I miss flying with you. Let's go, the sooner we reach the blasted place the sooner we can see Galathil and go flying."_

Anduin was the last river they had to cross before they arrived at Emyn Arnen, where the party of four would then part ways. The river when they got to it late afternoon was calm, and it was to Rosalind's relief that they chose to take a short break, partially so the horses could rest and also so they could refresh themselves, a brief respite from the hot afternoon sun.

Letting the horses loose, the four of them untied the saddlebags and begin to take out honey cakes and _miruvar_ to replenish their energy. Legolas smiled to himself as he noticed Rosalind playing with the water, splashing herself to rid the sticky feeling from her skin, before his skin thrummed pleasantly as she ran up next to him. "Is that _miruvar_?" she asked, having developed a liking for it that very first night Legolas gave her some to taste for dinner. The happy grin she flashed him when he nodded, was enough to make him wonder if he would've given her the world if she would forever be as cheerful as she was. Something about her personality was infectious, that danger that he would give whatever it is she wanted.

"I'll just go upstream to make sure Syralth's alright." Rosalind notified, as the dragon was advised not to land near them in order to not spook the horses. Watching her run away, Legolas passed some of the honey cakes and drink to Eowyn and Faramir. Halfway through settling on a boulder to eat though, he suddenly froze when he heard rustling in nearby bushes, an uneasy feeling settling in him. Looking around, his elfin ears were perked, his eyes alert. Legolas trusted his senses infinitely, and they were screaming danger.

"Guys, get ba-" Before Legolas could finish his warning, a group of wayward Orcs broke forth from the forests they had yet to trek through. Their long arms wielded rusted scimitars, bow legs running strong whilst they yelled their attack. While the numbers did not even come close to the amount of which they had fought during the War, it was still a considerable amount with only the four of them to defend themselves with.

Immediately, Legolas vaulted on the tallest and biggest boulder he could find, his bow and arrow coming out with one move as he began firing arrows everywhere. Eowyn and Faramir had scrambled for their swords at the first sign of danger, and were now in the thick of things, their swords deflecting and attacking all at once. Through the fight though, Legolas dimly heard a scream, before loud wings came to sweep half the group of wayward Orcs away, and then a happy laugh before he looked up, and recognize the black dragon who had swooped down to pluck Rosalind away from land.

For a short second, Legolas wondered why had Rosalind screamed, but that thought was banished when his short distraction almost got him maimed, when an Orc took advantage of his wayward thoughts and surprised him by clinging to his back. The long arms took control of his bow and arrow, and Legolas instinctively tried to swing him away, to no avail. Thinking fast, he jabbed his elbow back into the middle of the Orc, managing to wind the black creature a little, until Syralth's clawed feet dragged the Orc away, leaving a deep gash where the scimitar had grazed his shoulder.

Ignoring the throbbing wound, he restrung his bow and continued to try and take out as many as he can. From the corner of his eye, he could see the numbers of Orcs dwindling. As it is, the sunlight had weakened them considerably, and the large dragon played its part. Within minutes, all that lay around them were dead Orcs and three heavily panting warriors, watching as the large dragon landed and Rosalind vaulted off and ran towards her companions, eyes zooming in on the blood soaked tunic that Legolas gripped.

"You're injured!" she exclaimed, gingerly reaching out but stopping herself as Legolas involuntarily winced and shied away. "Sorry. I couldn't get to you quick enough."

"Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault." he breathed out, although it did throb greatly. It was not a big cut, but it was fairly deep, and saw the rust on the scimitar which made her even more worried. Looking back as Eowyn and Faramir came nearer, Eowyn herself went to examine the wound, and looked around as if evaluating the situation before she spoke. "Let's move in to the forest. We'll find a place to camp early for the night, so we can deal with Legolas's wound, and get some rest."

"Where did they come from?"

"Wayward Orcs. Not all of them were killed during the War, they did run away. We're going to need some time to rid all of Middle-Earth of all of the dark creatures." Faramir explained, whilst they summoned the horses. "We'll go ahead to scout out a spot."

"I'll stay with Legolas." Rosalind piped up immediately, just as Eowyn and Faramir expected her to. Hiding a smile as they noticed how the Dragonborn moved closer to the injured elf, she studied Legolas for a bit before speaking again, "Should I bring him on Syralth? It'll be a smoother ride, and you can both take one horse each to move faster."

"But-"

"She has a point, Legolas. That injury isn't big, but it is deep enough to warrant some amount of concern. The lesser it gets disturbed, and the faster I get to see it, the better." Eowyn murmured, with just the right words to close and stop Legolas's interruption. Grinning as he conceded, the girl turned to call to the black dragon, who swiftly glided over and lay down on his stomach next to Legolas, wing's folded and legs extended.

As Eowyn and Faramir hurried to collect their scattered belongings and the two spooked horses, Rosalind gingerly helped Legolas on to the dragon, and settled him in her usual seat, before she herself got in front of him. Unsure what to do with his hands, Legolas froze in surprise when Rosalind took the rather lost hands and placed them at her waist. "Hold on."

"_Nhee."_

"_He is injured, Syralth. Cut some slack for a while."_ Rosalind retorted quickly, thanking her stars that Legolas didn't understand their language, before turning to the back. It was a cheeky streak in her that mustered up the courage to place his arms around her waist, but the weight and warmth of it there was making her heart race, so she quickly signalled at Syralth to take off. "It's my turn to take you on a ride." she grinned at him, as Syralth ascended the skies as gently as he could. Despite the smoothness though, Legolas still bristled as he took off, and Rosalind winced when she saw his face tightened and pinched. "Sorry it couldn't be under better circumstances though."

Through the pain, Legolas barely managed to catch on the tone of regret and empathy in her voice, and shook his head as best as he could without hurting himself as he replied with a wane grin. "It's alright. You just owe me another ride in better circumstances soon."


	11. Chapter 10

The whole time Eowyn tended to Legolas, every wince he made had Rosalind cringing in response as well. Her brand of empathy showed very clearly at this time, where she could almost feel each throb of pain whilst Eowyn first put on the salve, and then bandaged up the wound. "It's rather deep, so you're going to have to take care of it for the next week or so as it patches itself up, Legolas. Do be careful." the Rohan noblewoman, washing her hand in the water Faramir had fetched for her whilst Legolas pulled up his new tunic. Rosalind had fetched it for him while Eowyn first saw to his wound, the old one slashed to shreds by the rabid Orcs.

"I'll try my best, Lady Eowyn. _Le channon_." Legolas bowed his head in thanks to Eowyn as she waved it off, before walking off with Faramir, having offered to prepare dinner for the night. They had scouted an acceptable campsite just minutes after they left the battle place, but it had taken Eowyn the better part of the evening to fix Legolas's wound. As such, by the time they were done, the sky had already set and their stomachs growled with hunger the moment the immediate danger has passed.

Rosalind had reluctantly offered to go with Faramir to search for dinner, but Eowyn, being perceptive as always, noticed the lack of fervor in her offer and had waved it off. "It's alright. I have had quite enough of Legolas's complaining about the injury as if he was invincible and this injury is minor. I need a break from him. It'd also be nice to have some time with Faramir." the noblewoman had said with a kind smile, before trudging off after Faramir, leaving the two of them alone at the campsite with only the fire crackling.

Silence fell for a while, as if either was unsure of what to say before Rosalind tentatively asked "Does it hurt very much?" Her voice was soft, as if unsure. Legolas initial had wanted to do as he does to others and just shake it off, yet something about her compelled him to nod, shifting a little as he did so. "Quite. It is fairly deep, but it'll fix itself in a couple of weeks."

Again, silence injected the darkening sky, before Legolas broke it. "I'm sorry I'm going to have to stop our lessons for awhile." his voice reverberated with the genuine feelings, for he truly had enjoyed the times they had spent in the mornings before anyone stirred, and the evenings after everyone has dozed off. To Legolas, it was like stolen moments away from the world, moments with a laughing, very happy Rosalind that managed to give him some form of peace, not needing to think about danger and caution all the time. She relaxed him, her laughter freed him, and her happiness was contagious, addictive, compelling.

"Would you be able to continue to Ithilien?" the worry was evident in her voice. For once, Rosalind was unable to mask her emotions, for worry was something she rarely felt. Rosalind was generally a carefree, devil-may-care girl who dove in to danger headfirst. Panic was something foreign to her, yet when she realized Legolas was injured, panic was the first thing that consumed her. To her, Legolas had seemed invincible, impenetrable. Perhaps that was why she had been so drawn to him first, his unshakable facade, as if he could take on the world and she'd never have to worry about him.

The sight of very mortal, very dangerous blood coming from him had shaken her, and it had been a first time for Rosalind to feel so at a loss of what to do. It was only after Eowyn had assured them nothing serious would happen, did she finally relax.

Now that the two of them were alone though, the memory of how panicked she was has Rosalind all out of sorts.

"Of course I will. Arod knows to be gentle. We might have to remain at Ithilien for a little while before we head on though."

"As long as it takes for you to heal, it'll be fine." she murmured back, and Legolas met her eyes across the fire, an excited thrum going across his chest as their gazes collided. For once, it seemed as if Rosalind was looking at him further then how she'd look at a friend. Or was the dancing flames make him imagine things?

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just… you just got injured pretty badly, how alright do you expect me to be?" Rosalind replied, just enough defensiveness in her tone that had Legolas grinning in amusement to himself. For once, it seems as if she was actually affected by what has happened to him. "Eowyn and Faramir don't seemed phased by me, actually. So really, it's nothing."

Rosalind kept her silence for a bit, unsure of how to answer Legolas without making it seem too obvious that she was beginning care quite a bit beyond a friend, regarding him. Unable to meet his eyes, she hugged her leg to herself, hoping the shadows of the fast approaching nightfall would cover her uncertainty. Watching her from across the fire, Legolas finally gave in to her silence and got up, the leaves rustling as he moved, much to Rosalind's horror as she too, budged. "Careful! Don't open up tho-"

"Hush, _pen tithen_. I'm fine, I know how to ensure my wound is unaffected." he hushed her, settling down next to her, startling the Dragonborn a little as she realized his calf was brushing against hers. Usually, Rosalind was the one throwing in surprise hugs and occasionally brushing her fingers against his arms. Being a girl who was very affectionate, it was her natural way of showing care, but as Legolas has never reacted nor returned any, she's been careful to keep it friendly, not wanting to make her growing affections for him make things awkward. She enjoyed their friendship, but since this was a first for her, Rosalind had no idea how to go about things without alienating Legolas, something she was terrified of committing.

The touch of his against hers this time though, surprised her so much that she turned to meet his gaze in surprise, only to be taken aback when she realized he was seated much closer then she realized.

"_Pen tithen_?" she echoed in a hurry, covering up her surprise with a laugh.

"It's elven, for little one."

"I'm not so very little!" Rosalind retorted immediately, something Legolas was betting on. Laughing, he reached up with his good arm to ruffle her dark hair. "I know, but you're still rather young compared to me." he chuckled when she made a face, and then solemnity fell when their laughter died and just gazes met. "_Orelinde_… You do not care for me as just a friend, do you?"

"W-What? Why the weird question, Legolas?" she tried to cover it up with a laugh, yet couldn't mask the nervousness that had her averting her gaze.

"You seem to treat me like anyone else. I wouldn't have dared to ask you this, did you not appear so scared at my injury earlier."

"You treat me like anyone else too!" she retorted with a huff, turning away, much to Legolas's amusement as he asked, "I do?"

"You don't even give me a second glance, nor do you offer any other form of affection."

He laughed, which made Rosalind stare at him in aghast surprise. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because I really don't think I've offered to take anyone on a ride on Arod, or even teach them how to ride with my beloved, feisty Rohan horse before. Truly, you can ask Faramir." he replied with a grin. Rosalind furrowed her brows, confused now. Turning her head to rest her chin on her knees, she stared at the fire, contemplating his words.

"But you don't seem to respond to my touch, or my… anything really."

"I'm not a very demonstrative person in the first place, _Orelinde_. I think you should be beginning to suspect that by now." Legolas replied with a laugh. Rosalind turned those words over for awhile, and then conceded the truth of his words. Even with Faramir and Eowyn, they may share words and laughter, but conversation was as far as he got with them, and they were people he's braved the face of death together with.

"So… what is it you're asking?" she tentatively asked. It was a good thing the breeze was picking up, cooling and balmy due to the setting sun and the dissipating heat. Legolas chuckled next to her. "Am I just a friend to you, _tithen_?" he asked again, unable to help himself any longer. Perhaps it was this close brush with injury he got, something he rarely has to face due to his conditional immortality. But whatever it was, it made Legolas unable to stand the uncertainty of it all any longer, plus they were going to reach Ithilien soon, and he simply couldn't abide the thought of her being swept away by her people again, and he'd be unable to reach her for the few days they were in the city.

"No." the answer came hesitant and silent, as if Rosalind was too afraid to say the words out loud. Perking up as if he was unsure he even heard them, he moved in closer, signalling that he didn't catch it the first time round. "No, I don't. I'm scared to death when you were injured. I look forward to you teaching me riding more than anything, and I… I love spending time with you."

"As I do you, _melin_. Your smile is like the rising sun." he murmured in return, his words providing Rosalind a huge sense of relief, ridding her of the crippling fear that had surrounded her the moment she had decided to come clean to Legolas. After all, who wasn't scared of baring their heart and soul to someone, when they had no idea of their response?

"_Melin_?" she echoed in question, trying to cover up her nervous reaction by asking a question back in return. Still unable to meet his gaze, she tucked the loose strands of her dark hair behind her ears, leaving the bangs on the other side to drop and cover the side next to Legolas as she spoke. "It's elven for _dear_, for you are as dear to my heart as Eowyn is to Faramir. At the very least, I know your laughter is music to me, and your gentle yet courageous spirit is refreshing and uplifting."

"Oh."

Words were lost on Rosalind, for never had she to deal with this before, and at the same time, she was well aware of Syralth tuning in to every word, especially when she heard him begin to thump his heavy tail rhythmically on the ground, his way of gaining her attention before he spoke in his low growl of a voice. _"Treykaiv, have care. You have a lot to explain to Galathil and your daariv should you return home with him."_

"_I do not have to let anyone know just yet, Syralth. It is my life, my choice. Mams can find out once I get home, but that is not for months yet. He makes me happy, Syralth." _she pleaded back in draconic, meeting her dragon's green gaze through the woods with her own. The black beast stayed silent, yet his gaze never wavered as they had a mini stare-off, and it seemed a long while before any sound came again, for even Legolas recognized the conversation between rider and dragon, and rightly remained silent.

"_Qe doegal_._" _Syralth murmured, but as he spoke his gaze slide over to Legolas in a glare that had the courageous, brave elfin prince taken aback, before he spread his wings and took off in to the night, leaving them in a flurry of dried leaves and disturbed trees. "What was that about?" Legolas asked the moment the noise died down, turning to find Rosalind staring at her twined fingers. "Syralth isn't happy… but I'm not sure if that last part was a warning to me… or you."

"My _ada_ won't be happy too, trust me. Nor will Galathil, I suspect."

"Please don't tell anyone." Rosalind rushed to mention, and bit her lip. "I…. I have a lot to think about."

"About what?" he paused, and then asked. "Us? What exactly are we now?"

"We…" she trailed off, completely blank on what to answer him. "Well, I'd be a fool to say I feel nothing for you. But… I have people to take care of, a whole Isle to run. I… I don't know."

Legolas recognized the truth in her words, for while the two may greatly favor the other, they had their own brand of responsibility each, and they both had plenty to answer to. He dwelled in silence, and then finally reached over to firmly grasp her twined fingers in his own hands. The sudden surprise touch had Rosalind looking up, her skin tingling from where their skin met, an electricity neither mentioned but both felt.

"We can take things as they come, can't we? We'll go through this one step at a time. We'll work things out." Legolas finally said in determination and a smile.

"We?"

"We. Because I don't think I'm about to let you go that easily, _Orelinde_. You give me a side of myself I never knew existed. You set me free from the rules and strict regimes I was brought up with." he leaned in closer, his next words almost a whisper, breathe playfully brushing against her lips as he spoke, as if teasing her. "You're that desire I never knew I needed."


	12. Chapter 11

As Legolas suspected, the moment they arrived in Ithilien, he could barely get two words in edgewise with Rosalind alone. It was largely due to their delay in journey, having to slow down due to Legolas's injury, they were late by about two days in arriving at Ithilien. Having sent Syralth ahead with the message, the people waiting for them were not worried, yet all of them were anxiously awaiting Faramir's directives in order to begin building up Ithilien again to be a place where people could nurture, grow and thrive.

As such, the moment they arrived, Faramir and Eowyn were whisked off to begin their duties as the new Prince and Princess of Ithilien. With the help of the Dragonborn, Emyn Arnen was quickly rebuilt to at least be habitable, before all who was there to help took up spots to rest in, as work began to pick up. The Dragonborn themselves quickly took up all of Rosalind's attention, for this was the first time in a long time any of them had went so long without the reassuring presence of their feisty, inexperienced yet passionate young princess.

Caught up with trying to touch base with her people before they all split up again to help elsewhere, as well as reassure them that nothing untoward had happened throughout their journey (not that the Dragonborn believe, considering Legolas's injury), Rosalind too noticed the days passed quickly, yet she could barely see Legolas. The Sindarin prince himself was actively working his self-control, for whilst the both of them craved for the presence of the other beside them, explaining to everyone else was something they did not want to deal with just yet.

As such, it was on one stolen night, when a full moon graced their presence, did a shadowy figure make its way across the grassy plains of Emyn Arnen, silent and concealed by the dark. Tents mushroomed across the area, the biggest one on the top of the hill, occupied by the Prince and Princess of Ithilien. Yet it was not to the big tent the shadow headed for, but towards the smaller, more rocky side of the hills, where people who did not wish to be confined by tents slept.

It was there that the elven male slumbered, although lightly. He was not a heavy sleeper at all, used to years of being on the go, cautious even at rest. The shudder of grass had his senses alert at once, and when he felt a presence at his side, his automatic reaction was to reach up and grab the person by the shoulder, yanking them down before he realized that their weight was too light for a male, and too gentle to be threatening.

It was only then did he look closely, and his eyes widened when he noticed the surprised look flicker across Rosalind's face, even as he pressed her against the ground. "What are you up to, _Orelinde_?" Legolas hissed, immediately casting cautious looks around and thanking Valar that no one was awakened by their sudden movement.

"Looking for you."

"I can see that. Why?" Legolas asked again, slowly letting her sit up as he began to realized his whole length of body was pressed against hers. Their movements were deliberate as they sat up, and it was only then did Legolas notice the rather flustered ?"look he had. "Was there something you needed to tell me, nîn gûr?"

"I… just. I haven't spoken to you in a few days. Just felt odd." She paused, and then hurriedly added. "Only because I need to check on your injury! And that we spent so much time together during the journey here." It was as if Rosalind was coming up with excuses for being there, yet it warmed Legolas's heart for he knew she, like him, just felt that inexplicable want to be next to each other. It was a good feeling to know that what you felt was mirrored back after all.

A pleased smile graced his lips, and even the usually stoic elf couldn't resist at saying "You miss me?"

"No!" came the immediate answer that Legolas could've guessed. The quick rebuttal had his face drop, but when Rosalind saw that, she regretted her words almost instantly, and instead amended it hesitantly. "Maybe. How is your injury anyway?"

"Faramir had healers look at it when we got here. It is healing quickly, and we should be able to go on our way by the end of the week." He finished by picking up her hand, and laying it on the warm bandage that was considerably lighter then what Eowyn had wrapped him with before. "See?"

Feeling the warmth of him under her skin had Rosalind relax almost instantly, as she gave a tentative smile, shifting so she was now sitting cross legged on his sleeping pallet. Legolas also moved, yet he never shifted his hand away from hers, still remaining in a half-crouched position as he asked her "So… is that the only reason why you came here?"

Unsure of how to answer, Rosalind shifted uneasily, before finally mumbling something that Legolas couldn't really catch. Frowning, he moved closer with a soft "What?", which prompted Rosalind to scowl, trying to worm her hand away from his closed fingers. "Not letting go. Now why did you come look for me?"

"I… I missed you." It was an admission that took Rosalind a long time to come to. She's been used to keeping a tough front in front of everyone she knew, to let a small part of herself fall and left vulnerable was tough for her, yet at the same time she loved the pleased smile Legolas wore when she said that, as well as the warm way his thumb caressed the top of her hand, squeezing it. "Come along, let's go somewhere else. It's a little too crowded here." He motioned at the sleeping dwarves around him, which caused Rosalind to hide a laugh behind her palm.

Tugging at her, the two stole across sleeping figures and tents, making their way hand in hand towards the furthest end of Emyn Arnen before they finally settled on the carpet of grass next to each other, legs outstretched as they turned their heads upwards to a sky studded with diamonds.

"We're heading to Annúminas after this, right?" Legolas asked, since Rosalind was the one who had been in discussions with Aragorn. The girl nodded, her dark hair falling towards the back as she tilted backwards towards the sky again. "How is that city like anyway?"

"It used to be the capital of Arnor, along Nenuial, the Lake of Evendim. I shall bring you there when we arrive. It is a beautiful place." Legolas murmured, turning around to watch her. With her eyes closed, it was almost as if she was imagining herself in a better place. "You really love being out in the open, don't you?"

"As a kid, I wasn't allowed much freedom. I didn't know about my heritage till way past my prime, and it was only after I was brought back to Dragonborn Isle, did my mom really grant me permission to go anywhere. Living as part of the normal human beings, she dared not, fearing for my safety. With my title as Princess instated, not many dare touch me, especially not with Syralth around."

"But if your granddad is still around, why would they need you and your mother to return?"

"Our dragons stay through trust, not obligation. They were losing trust in my granddad's capability. After all, we're not immortal, merely tied to the lives of our dragons, and dragons live a longer lifespan then we do. _Nalopsola_ has not much longer left, for his dragon too grows old. It is why they needed _daariv _back."

Legolas had to pause, digesting the various draconic she had used in her sentence, which caused Rosalind to look over and catch sight of his furrowed brow, and laughed apologetically. "I'm sorry, I keep forgetting that draconic is a language you're all not used to yet. _Daariv _means mother, and _nalopsola_ is grandfather."

"We're even then. I teach you horseback riding, and I get draconic lessons in return. Fair trade." Legolas replied, grinning as Rosalind laughed again. "We never finished our lessons, so I'm holding you on that."

"Soon. This will come off latest by the day after tomorrow, according to the healers. It doesn't even feel stiff anymore." Legolas reassured, as they both turned to look back at the stars again. "What about 'my heart'?" he questioned, causing Rosalind to freeze, unsure of how to reply him. The prolonged silence caused Legolas to look questioningly at her, to which Rosalind nervously bit her lip.

"_Orelinde_, are you still scared?"

"I do not know, Legolas. Dragonborn Isle had always been a safe zone for me. Now all of this… is a little much to digest." Granted, she had her reason. Legolas paused too, disappointed at her lack of response, yet not wanting to give in so easily. He nodded in understanding. "We'll take it slowly then, nîn gûr."

"What does that mean? Is that elvish?"

"That is Sindarin elven, my mother tongue. And we'll trade lessons, is that deal? Your draconic for my elven, my horseback for your dragon rides."

"Dragon rides?"

"Well, I'd think the fastest way to Annúminas after this is my dragonback, no? And its only the two of us, so I think Syralth can handle it."

"You're right!" It was as if the realization had just dawned on Rosalind, her bright and happy look bringing only a pleased and joyful feeling blooming in Legolas's chest when he realized how delighted she was. If this was what it felt like to bring her joy, Legolas never wanted to stop. "Does that mean I can ride Syralth?"

"_We_ can." Legolas replied, stressing on the 'we'. "But first, I'll have to learn how to stay upright on him. It's kind of different falling off dragonback than it is from a horse, don't you think?" he murmured dryly, and Rosalind sheepishly stuck her tongue out.

"It's a deal."


End file.
